


Adrenaline Heat

by ZephyrCamida



Series: Heatwave [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Daichi is a very good lover, Fingering, Fixed a couple things in the beginning so it should read better, Hand Jobs, It's all smut guys, Kissing galore, Light Erotic Asphyxiation, M/M, Masturbation, Oh but there is cuddling too, Sensory Overload, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrCamida/pseuds/ZephyrCamida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a rush that Koushi craves, deep in the recesses of his very being. Intense, euphoric, fleeting. </p><p>Just when he thinks he's lost it, Daichi gives it to him again.</p><p>-In which Koushi misses the rush of the court, and Daichi finds another way to bring it out of him.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Important: There is literally no safe way to engage in breath play. Please keep in mind that it's something that should be kept with someone you absolutely trust and always make sure steps are taken to ensure communication is always, ALWAYS possible, like written below. Practice safe kinks and communication, mkay?

* * *

 

“ _Koushi,_ ” Daichi's sultry baritone murmurs, titillating and invasive. It's unbelievably shaky - a tremor of warmth against his neck that sounds as breathless, _needy,_  as Koushi himself feels. It washes through him like a tidal wave, blows him over. The brunette's hands grab at him, touching with urgency, so very unlike the normally unwavering captain – so serious and firm and tough. This unrestrained behavior, passion and wanton affection, never fails to drive the ashen blond up the wall, make him absolutely crazy for it.

Koushi sucks in a choppy, sharp breath and arches further into the burning kisses branding his shoulder, trailing up the slope of his neck to his jaw and every inch of smooth skin in between. A trail of fire simmers, crawling deep within his pores, and Koushi wants to keep that warmth long after they later fall asleep, addictive like a drug. He cards a hand through Daichi's dark hair. Pulls those deliciously toxic lips to meet his own as he moans his lover's name, drowning it as their mouths connect, sealing Koushi's soft voice with a deep, deep kiss.

Daichi hums as they rut together, the both of them naked and on their sides, spooning with Koushi's back flush against Daichi's front,  the blond's ass grinding insistently into his groin. Strong, tanned hands caress everywhere on Koushi's lithe body, marking paths with grazing fingernails and pinches of skin as delicate as the kisses on his lips. Koushi knits his brows at the sensations, body pink, sensitive - overwhelmed. A jolt, spine-tingling and sudden, makes him wonder if maybe these searing touches  _are_  rough, and the buzz coursing through Koushi's body just registers everything Daichi dishes out as pleasure. He doesn't try to fool himself, it all just feels so damn _good_ , and he wants all of it no matter what. In any way. In all ways, as long as it's Daichi.

_Ahhh._

Koushi can already sense all the sparks and flames build up, gradual and smooth – a feat that Daichi manages with unbelievable ease, touches firm, kisses blazing. It pools in his stomach, makes Koushi's toes start to tingle. Every touch coaxes that familiar rush slowly to the surface, lighting his body on fire with pleasure. He craves this euphoria, _needs_ it so bad and clings to the only thing that can give it to him, the only one he'll _allow_ to give this to him.

Daichi licks at him, dragging tongue along teeth and nipping at plush lips as he cups a palm gently under his lover's chin, body settling hard against Koushi's curved back. A pleasant jolt shoots through Koushi as he stretches his neck back, lashes fluttering as his lover's fingers and thumb brush the soft spots on the sides of his jawline. His fingers quake – he almost doesn't know what to do with them, mind growing numb from want.

_Ahh, there it is. Yes. Give it to me._

“Koushi,” Daichi prompts, nuzzles into him and breathes a humid huff of air against his flushed skin. The ash blond nods, already craving more of the pricks of anticipation biting him, shudders from the brushing digits along his jaw and raises a hand to seize Daichi's wrist, jittery and light. He slowly drags a fingernail along flesh, shivers as lips close over his bare shoulder.

He knows his careful boyfriend is setting up what vague, _small_ sense of safety he can in this incredibly risky play. A hand is the signal – a scratch for approval, a squeeze for more, removal to stop the scene. But even now, Koushi is hurried, needy. He knows that he's lucky for this kind of willingness from Daichi in the first place, but Koushi can't help but tumble along with the stirring in his stomach. It's so close, so close that he can practically taste the euphoria on his tongue.

“Please,” the blond breathes, already half off the deep end as he goes searching desperately for that rush he seeks, scratches the tender skin of Daichi's wrist, barely restraining himself from squeezing the pulse right out of it. He takes a deep breath through his nose, waiting on bated breath, then instantly moans as those little sparks in his groin burst to life at the initial press – Daichi's palm light, gentle, prying – against the underside of his chin. It's utterly blissful – there is no word to describe the absolute high he feels, his body shuddering under the touch. His eyelids flutter, vision wet and everything feels light and the barest touches of fuzziness – as if floating outside his own body. Only (too few) seconds later, the pressure is gone, followed by feathery kisses on the juncture of his neck.

“ _Daichi_...” He instantly squeezes the wrist at his throat, mewling into a pillow. Impatience. Maybe greed. Desire. Koushi knows they're all boiling under his skin.

“Shhh, slowly,” the brunette breathes back, soothes Koushi's chest with his other hand – finger pinching playfully at a pert nipple in placation. He arches instantly, cranes his head back against the crook of Daichi's neck. He squeezes once more, begging, unable to help himself.

Koushi knows he gets impatient, but the impassioned _need_ for that adrenaline rush overpowers his normally calm demeanor. He's unwinding beautifully, easily, like an unraveled ribbon. Daichi works him up as easy as one would pass a ball, they both know it. Luckily for Koushi, the brunette knows him well enough – knows his erogenous zones and his weak points and his breaking point – to keep him grounded even when he's floating high in the clouds.

The second, equally tender lift against the softness under his chin makes him gasp softly, body trembling as a sultry breath leaves his lips. Koushi resists the urge to touch his shuddering cock that drips with pearly precome, staining the bedspread below them. He instead buries his free fingers in Daichi's hair, careful to keep a hold on the brunette's wrist with the other – Daichi will stop otherwise.

He does _not_ want it to stop.

The next wave hits Koushi much harder, nerve circuits blowing with electricity as pleasure pools all over. It spills over, turning him inside out. It's there. _That._ The jolts in his toes, tingling of fingertips – it's just like the rush that devours him during a game. When his fingertips tap against the solid, glossy skin of the volleyball, high in the air – carving the path to victory with a single toss. He can nearly hear the skidding of shoes on polished floor in his mind. A rush that drives him, makes him feel like it's the only thing that exists even when he's amidst a sea of teammates and opponents and onlookers.

Adrenaline. Power. A rare sense of body-burning ecstasy.

Koushi desperately seeks that feeling. One that slowly slipped from his fingertips with the arrival of promising new years that he loves so dearly yet envies so, _so_ much. With open arms and open vulnerability, Koushi searched for a replacement to that addictive heat, beneath a hidden mask while he waited in the shadows to step on that court again and found it one fateful morning in the form of a loving, all-knowing lover.

Daichi gives this to him, everything that he needs and wants. He reads him like an open book, exposing pliant reactions and unbridled emotions like fluid words that he strings together and creates as if he wrote them himself – a literary genius of Koushi's entire being.

“ _Ahh-_ ” Koushi gasps, his lover's tongue washing over his skin, lapping along the column of his neck. He squirms, feels the hardness of Daichi's cock against his ass, and grinds into him. Stiffening at the provocative contact, Daichi plucks at his nipple again, pulling it and lightly rolling it between fingers and Koushi is left keening, rubbing harder. A tug of war to bring each other higher, _higher._

“ _Daichi,_ ” he whimpers, scratches his boyfriend's wrist again, pleading for more. He wants to be taken, overwhelmed to the point that he can't tell up from down, ultimately breathless and dripping with arousal – a sobbing hot mess. Koushi wants bruise inducing kisses, and rough fingers and he _needs_ to be filled to the brim by Daichi. He wants everything, and begging for Daichi is definitely not beneath him. Feeling this amazing – this addictive and sickeningly sweet adrenaline – with a few well-placed touches is almost torture. He needs _more._

“Are you okay?” Daichi asks. He always asks, ever attentive and careful even in throes of passion. Koushi nods, sighing through his nose, careful not to move against the hand on his throat. He scratches, then squeezes again.

Koushi feels the gentle cut off again, crests into the palming touch that is a little harder than before, the whispers of a spike, heart fluttering like a rampaging drum. His heart may simply just burst from his chest.

Moments later, a hand abandons his swollen nipple and drifts lazily down his abdomen, tracing the trail of ashen curls that lead to Koushi's painfully aching cock. He bites his lip as a finger brushes over the head of his throbbing member, rubbing in small circles and thumbing over the slit leaking with precome. There is no noise of protest when his neck is slowly released, not when Daichi is stroking him and kissing his nape, leaving tingling spots that will surely be blooming with red and violet later. Not when his lover is pouring his very being into loving him, caressing every pore on his body. Now free, Koushi reaches behind, grasping blindly through the sensory overload at short coffee-colored hair, burying both hands within it.

He pulls hard, and Daichi hisses out a gravely groan against Koushi's ear, sending vibrations down his spine. The blond aches so badly, it's almost unbearable. He only pulls at the brown tresses harder and mewls encouragingly when Daichi bites down on his ear, tongue entangling with the fleshy lobe. A breathy sigh passes between nibbles, and Koushi can't help but sink back further against his boyfriend's nakedness as his stomach curls and knots while Daichi fists his cock slowly, torturous.

“Koushi,” the murmur comes after what seems like an eternity, the husky tone like music in the silence. Daichi kisses the perfectly placed beauty mark on the setter's cheekbone, nips the flushed red found there. “How do you wanna do it?”

The brunette's leg gently nudges between Koushi's milky pale thighs, rubbing against his ass, knee skirting along the sensitive skin of his balls. The languid strokes on his cock and the flirtatious kneading between his legs easily coaxes whimper after whimper from Koushi lips, body shuddering under Daichi's focused affection. He can barely get any words out, can't do much more than whine and grind insistently against his lover's own hard member.

Koushi cranes his head, looking Daichi in the face, eyes glossy and pupils blown wide with dark arousal. He bites his lips, admires the crimson brushing along the tanned cheeks and neck of his boyfriend, and kisses those equally darkened lips with fervor.

“It's fine this way,” Koushi finally moans back against Daichi's lips, between needy kisses, voice eclipsed with need. He nips at the bottom, plushy lip, licks the moistness just inside. “I just need you. Like this. _Please._ ”

Daichi hums, takes the blond's pink tongue into his mouth and sucks at it gently, hazy eyes mostly curtained by lowered thick lashes. Another hand ghosts over Koushi's hip, fingers padding over the bone, dipping along curves before disappearing, kisses and licks never ceasing. Koushi's eyes flutter closed, body shaking with the continuous tremors. The soft suction of their meeting lips intoxicates him, mingling tongue and playful teeth and throaty groans overtaking him.

A raspy groan bubbles from Koushi's lips as he feels hot fingers slip between their bodies, tracing the the crease of his ass. He sucks in a startled breath as a wet digit touches his entrance, the chill of lubricant and the initial, delicious sting of entry as Daichi sinks a finger inside him, electrifying him to the core. The knuckle grinds against his hole as the digit hits its limit within his tight ass.

“Oh, _god_ ,” he whimpers as the brunette slowly begins to open him, finger curling as it retreats from the insane warmth. The hand on his cock suddenly is on Koushi's chin, Daichi urging him back into desperate kisses as he pumps into him again. Koushi ultimately wonders if he'll go crazy before the hard cock pushed against his back is even inside him. He even briefly wonders if he's already long past that point, body so attuned to Daichi's that it feels like he's molded to him and every touch makes him react like lightning is licking his sense. Eventually, Koushi doesn't even care, simply lets himself be kissed into oblivion.

Let's himself fly with the rushing waves overtaking him.

He mewls when another finger presses deep inside, nibbles on Daichi's lip helplessly as the searing heat paws into him, searching for that single note that will make him sing. Daichi finds it within moments – he's a little _too_ good at this, Koushi then decides – and the blond tilts his head back and howls. He doesn't even have to touch his own sobbing cock for him to explode in flashing colors and windless lungs, coming hard onto the sheets, body shaking.

Daichi continues to hook into him, the number soon at a maddening three, and all Koushi can do to keep himself from losing all restraint is to cling to the man pressing against his back. He literally burns so intensely that Koushi would not be surprised if he were painted a deep, deep pink from head to toe.

“Daichi!” Koushi rasps, voice rough and sultry. “Daichi, _please_.”

“Hmm?” his reply is a low hum against his ear. It only works the ash blond up more.

It's almost too much, he's way beyond gone, “Daichi, I need you inside. _Now_ , please.”

Koushi pants, nuzzling into Daichi's chin as the fingers leave him and his boyfriend's slicked up cock rubs between his cheeks. The brunette rests his head, brushing his temple against Koushi's, breathing terribly unsteady – much like his own. Perfectly in sync, bodies flush together – Koushi pressed at Daichi's back, they moan together as Daichi pushes his cock into his spread ass.

“ _God_ ,” he hears Daichi groan. It's impossible not to; his breath is hot on Koushi's face and his voice rich and spine-tingling in his ear. He slowly sinks into him, cock inching bit by bit, his large hands grabbing at Koushi's hips. Daichi pulls him even closer, if the possibility is even there, and shudders against the blond's back as he fully sheathes to the hilt.

“Daichi,” he whimpers, feeling the pulsing inside from the stilled erection buried deep. His lover shakes his head, breath shaky.

“Give me a minute, please,” he mutters, fingers twitching. “'m gonna come if I move.”

He tries to placate Koushi with pleasant affection, dipping to place soft kisses on his shoulder, along his neck up to his ear. Koushi loves the way Daichi wraps an arm around him, brushing his forehead and lips with warm fingers. He loves the transition between intense foreplay, amazing breath play and powerful touches into this intimate, close connection. They couldn't possibly be closer, though Koushi likes to think they could try.

“ _Koushi_ ,” the blond lets a finger into his mouth, suckles the digit with tongue and teeth as the gravelly moan washes over him. “ _You feel so good._ ”

_Oh god._

He doesn't know how much more stimulation he can take – long past the point of madness. Every movement, every sound heightens and twists in Koushi's fevered mind with every passing second. Daichi's voice, _right there_ in his ear is the worst offender, threatening to throw him off kilter when he's already teetering on a second orgasm. His head dives into the pillows beneath them, Daichi moving along with him as if glued.

“I'm gonna move, okay?”

Koushi can only groan, barely nodding.

His pale skin starts receiving a peppering with a continuous barrage of kisses as Daichi slowly shifts, cock dragging along tightened walls, and thrusts in with a explosive jolt. Before Koushi can gather a breath, he feels another deep piston, and can't stop the harsh, strangled cry from gushing forth. It feels so amazing, so _hot_ that he doesn't even try to muffle his voice.

“ _Daichi!_ ”  
“ _Ahhh..._ ”

Koushi soon finds his fingers buried into the mattress, clinging to bunched up sheets as a solid shock pulses his body, cock tapping against his stomach from the jolts and sending wave after wave of bliss through him. He twists, body curling because Daichi is so, so close to hitting that spot again, his cock practically brushing the bundle of nerves. His ass perks. Koushi mewls when the brunette pulls, then slams _hard,_ deep into his ass. Effortlessly, Daichi finds that delicious spot, and attacks it over and over and Koushi can no longer handle the cascading waves of bliss clawing at him.

Before he knows it, Koushi's nearly sobbing from the relentless pounding, his hips slamming back with as much force as he can muster. It's so hard, the cock inside him, thrusting and filling him so amazingly that he starts to want to climb even higher. Wants to touch his own begging cock and come, see _stars_.

Daichi reads his mind – must have seen the blond glance down at his aching erection – hovers near his reddened ear, “ _Koushi, touch yourself._ I wanna see you touch yourself.”

Koushi moans, hands shooting to his cock, fingers all too eager to please himself, please Daichi. He honestly thought the pleasuring bursts couldn't get any more intense, but the moment he pumps his throbbing member, he nearly chokes on his escaping breath. He tightens so brilliantly, it soon drags a weak whimper from his lover. Tingling, he does it again. Koushi wants that sound again. And again. And _again._

“Oh god, you feel so _good_ ,” he hears Daichi's hot moan.

Koushi wants more. Even without the touches of breath play, the rush is returning with violent force, clawing at his insides, coiling tight in his stomach.

He wants _more._

“Daichi, Daichi,” he keens, stroking himself so hard it almost hurts. His vision flickers, the buzzing in his head ringing louder and louder as the twisting in his gut gets more intense. Floating, Koushi's floating, body on fire and voice nearly ragged as it rises in pitch with every rough thrust of Daichi's cock. His lover is moaning louder, unbelievably loud, and it's driving Koushi insane. It's right in his ear, low and musky. Oh god, it's all so amazing that he really _can't_ tell up from down.

_More._

“Koushi, I'm... _so close_ ,” the brunette gasps, mouth pecking Koushi's jaw, blindly nipping. Daichi's hands are jittery on his hips and forehead, clamping tight as he slams with reckless abandon. “ _Koushi._ ”

The setter's name floods repeatedly from Daichi's lips, an endless, needy mantra. Koushi pumps himself even harder, feeding off the noise like a fuel to the pooling flames of bliss in his body. It burns so, so good. Even with the busy mouth moaning his name and searing tongue marking bruise after blossoming bruise on his neck, Koushi knows that Daichi is watching him touch his cock. Watching him twist his fingers and thumb the head desperately as he hurdles towards the peak. He lulls his head back on Daichi's shoulder, mewls as he lets himself get lost in the erotic stares he can feel prick at his body and the growing peak that threatens to explode.

“Koushi...”

He can barely take the whimpers, the downright carnal moan that rumbles in Koushi's ear. Almost like they're bouncing dazzling sparks between them, the blond mewls back, rubs his ass even harder against the shuddering cock flaying his senses like crazy. Legs tangling, toes curling against tanned ankles, Koushi trembles in Daichi's grip and comes with a stiffened breath moments later – body wire-tight. This orgasm is much more intense than the first, eyes blinded by flashes of light and body erupting so hard that he goes numb in his fingers and toes. He soon hears Daichi let out a strangled groan, feels the spasms of his cock within his painfully tight heat and the ejaculate spilling deep inside in small bursts, and shivers from the sudden warmth.

He feels that hot breath on his neck, much more gentle pecks here and there as he sinks into Daichi's chest, sighing happily as strong tan arms embrace his torso. It tingles when their bodies part, limp member against the cleft of his ass, but overall Koushi lingers lightly within the feeling of fuzziness that starts to travel along his spent nerves. Comfortable and warm. Daichi nuzzles at his jaw, murmurs something incoherent.

Koushi reaches a surprisingly heavy hand, palming his boyfriend's cheek tenderly, “Hmm?”

“You feeling better?” he repeats, voice gruff and strained. Koushi loves the sound.

“I feel better the moment you put your hands on me, always,” he replies, voice breathy and smiles, tilting his head to kiss the chin that tickles with the barest hints of a five o'clock shadow. He catches the darkening of Daichi's cheeks, and the smile deepens.

The brunette huffs, so very pink, “You say some embarrassing things sometimes, you know that?”

“I live for your flustered expression,” Koushi hums back, stroking skin with fingertips, the feeling slowly returning to them. “I'm the only one who gets to see it, heh.” His voice is light, almost as if he's already half asleep, but it doesn't stop him from huffing out a small laugh.

Daichi taps him on the shoulder – Koushi can practically feel the pout on his boyfriend's lips – and unravels himself. When Koushi looks up with curious light eyes, he's left utterly breathless as Daichi arches over him, powerful body shadowing the shine of the ceiling light and dark eyes pinning him. A hand falls beside his head, arm flexing with the weight, and Koushi momentarily is struck with awe at the muscles jutting. His jittery thought process short circuits as lips brush, then trap his own, his bottom lip pinched between tongue and teeth.

“ _Nnngh_ ,” his fingers flitter about on Daichi's bracketed arms, letting their tongues mingle for a moment as a second, smaller wave of heat pools in his chest, in his stomach. Before he knows it, his arms are winding around the captain's broad back as he presses more insistently into the kisses. Then, just as abruptly, the kiss ends with a wet pop, and he feels the red bloom in his cheeks as Daichi chuckles at him.

Daichi closes in on him, lips lingering at his ear, “And I'm the only one who gets to see you this way, naked and red from head to toe. I think we're pretty even, don't you think?”

Brown eyes widen, and Koushi lets out a startled yelp as he's tossed over, lithe form resting on Daichi's. He pouts briefly, but the knuckles stroking the dip of his spine in a gentle up and down manner calms him immediately. Koushi settles for resting his cheek on the wide chest of his lover. They lay silent, the only sound being Daichi lightly kicking stained sheets off the bed and pulling the bunched up comforter in the corner over them. Koushi smiles at how careful the brunette is with moving around, and how he makes sure all of Koushi's naked form is covered with the cool duvet.

Soon after, the stroking on his back continues, and Daichi speaks again, “Is your throat okay?”

A small nod. “You never push hard enough to hurt me. It feels good, like I'm in the clouds.”

This fact is very true, but he would be the first to admit that he's happy for his boyfriend's concern. Daichi, ever attentive and careful with Koushi. He feels like if he were anyone else, he might be offended at being treated so delicately, but when they make love like they do, consumed by gentle beginnings and primal, passionate climaxes, he knows better. He knows well. Daichi simply wants to treat him right.

And he loves him for that.

“I just wanna make sure.”  
“I trust you, Daichi.”

Those final words silence the brunette instantly, as does the small kiss Koushi leans up to press against his stubbly chin. He gives a crooked smile, then lays back down, letting himself feel the tiny thrums of Daichi's heart on his palm and temple. He fingers the traces of hair on the tanned chest beneath him, eyes heavy with lethargy.

Just before he allows himself to drift off, he feels a shift, a kiss on the crown of his ashen hair, and a faint murmur.

“You'll be out there again.”

Koushi smiles.

_I know._

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This became a LOT longer than I was expecting. I guess a little plot and angst got mixed in, but I think it fits well with Koushi's (and Daichi's) character. At least to me. Haha. 
> 
> I have three more of stories planned out for this fic series: One for Kagehina, Tsukiyama, and another for Asanoya. If anyone wants to visit me on my Tumblr (zephyrcamida) and shoot me a line for which one you'd like to see next, please do. I love hearing from my readers. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and any Kudos or comments you may feel like leaving. I love you guys! Until next time!


End file.
